A Little Family
by Emil Steilson
Summary: A cte little story I wrote. Warnings: Human names used, Yaoi, DenNor meaning Denmark X Norway, Male X Male, Little!Blind!Iceland, paralyzed! Norway Don't like don't click! No Flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Everyone! I know I have stories be updated, but~ this came to my mind and I just had to write it!**

**Warnings: Human names used, Yaoi, DenNor meaning Denmark X Norway, Male X Male, Little!Blind!Iceland, paralyzed! Norway Don't like click off! No Flames please!**

**Human names I use:**

**Norway- Lukas Bondevik**

**Denmark- Matthias Kohler**

**Iceland- Emil Bondevik**

**-DenNor-**

Matthias smiled as he woke up to find his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. The Dane reached a hand out and gingerly brushed some of the beautiful blond hair that was on the Norwegian's head. Matthias stud up and walked of the bathroom. When he came out he found Lukas looking around while lying on his stomach in the same position that Matthias left him in. "Hey, babe." Matthias said softly, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "How do you feel?" Matthias asked, keeping his voice soft and gentle. Lukas didn't answer.

Lukas's eyes shown with the tiredness that had took over his body the night before. Matthias smiled down and helped the younger male sit up. Lukas looked down at his useless legs that were twisted in somewhat strange positions beneath him. Lukas and Matthias looked up when they heard the door open. Emil, Lukas's half little brother, came into the room crying. "What's the matter baby?" Lukas asked the 4 year old child. "I had a bad dream!" The young Icelandic boy cried, hugging his older half-brother tightly. "Do not cry, little one. Would you like to tell your big brother and Matthias about it?" He asked the small albino child.

Emil's crying didn't stop as he nodded. Lukas moved Emil to rest in-between Matthias and himself. "I-it was about you le-eaving me a-and th-the-then-en you came-me back a-and-nd you said you hated m-me." Emil said struggling to talk with the sobs that wrecked his tiny body. "Shhh, baby, it's okay, it's okay, shhhh" Lukas said trying to calm him. Matthias was in shock that the boys dream. He knew he had bad ones but he didn't know they were like this. He could only watch as Emil tried to continue telling his brother about his dream only to end up not being able to.

**-DenNor-**

After calming Emil down Lukas was helped into his wheel chair. Lukas smiled at Emil who sat on his lap. "What do you want for breakfast?" Lukas asked. The Norwegian and the Dane had made a silent agreement to let Emil pick what they had for breakfast. "I want pancakes." He said. Lukas nodded.

Matthias was already down stairs. Lukas wheeled himself down a ramp that went from up stair to down. The Dane smiled as he heard them come into the kitchen. "We want pancakes." Lukas said. "Will you the stuff to make the batter, Matthias?" Lukas asked. "Course babe!" Matthias smiled and walked over to the pantry to get the items needed.

**-DenNor- **

After breakfast they had to go to the store. Emil wasn't too happy about this, but he didn't argue. Lukas let Matthias pick him up and sit him in the back so he could sit with Emil. Emil crawled into his chair and let Lukas buckle him up. When they arrived at the shop Lukas unbuckled Emil before unbuckling himself. The Norwegian pulled himself in to his wheelchair. Unfortunately it was crowded. The 23 year old didn't like when it was crowded. People always pitied him, the children pointed. Plus there was the fact that he was socially awkward. He had a really hard time in crowds. Emil was being held by Matthias who had a hand on the wheel chair. The Norwegian sighed as he put his hands on the bars on the wheels that allowed him to easily control the chair he was confined to. He began pushing himself.

Children were already staring in awe at the sight of him. The children got their parents attention and pointed at him. The parents gave him sympathetic looks. He even saw a man whisper about how sad it was to his wife. Emil listened to the commotion around them as he sat in Matthias arms. His head against Matthias's chest and his small hand gingerly clutching the shirt Matthias was wearing. Lukas really didn't like this.

**-DenNor-**

After going home and putting the groceries up. They went to the park returning home a little after dark. They all took a bath together and Lukas let Emil sleep with him. Matthias smiled as he laid down first sprawling out. Lukas put Emil on the bed before pulling himself onto the huge bed. Matthias was already asleep. Lukas laid down using Matthias's are as a pillow. Emil was laying half on Lukas's are while he was using Matthias's arm. Lukas and Emil fell asleep. The three all had their mouths open. Matthias's mouth was open the most and he was snoring quite loud. Lukas's breathing was soft and quiet. His hand that was on Matthias's chest was closed slightly and he had an arm under Emil and one around Emil.

**-DenNor-**

**What did you guys think? Did ya like it? It's out of character, but it's hard for me to keep them in character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been so busy on Deviantart lately! But I'm alive! I decided to continue this story so hears the next chapter. I don't know how long the story will be. If anyone wants to see my art then I'm Kristian-Bondevik.**

**-DenNor-**

Matthias was the first to wake up. He yawned and looked down at Lukas and Emil. Lukas had shifted in his sleep. He was now laying on his side. He was facing the wall that his side of the bed was pushed up against. It was so he wouldn't fall of the bed. His legs where painfully twisted, but Lukas couldn't tall. Emil had rolled off of Matthias and was now laying curled up against his brothers back.

Emil was the second to wake up. "Morning, Emil." Matthias said a smile on his lips. The blind albino child smiled at him, well it was more in his general direction. "Morning, Mat." He said.

**-DenNor-**

Lukas woke up hours later. The stress from yesterday's shopping trip having taken its toll on him. He stared at the wall for a few minutes before processing that he was alone in bed. He turned his body and looked to see that Emil and Matthias were not even in the room. Lukas groaned at the thought of trying to get down stair by himself. Sure they had a ramp, but it's still hard to get in the wheelchair by him-self and not to mention getting thought shut doors, especially the ones that open towards him.

'Do I really have to get up now…?' He asked himself in his mind. Before he could debate the topic the door opened to revile Matthias. "Good morning, sleepy head!" Matthias said happily to see Lukas up. "Don't be so loud. Help me into my wheelchair." Lukas said. Matthias did as he was told and quietly helped Lukas.

"How long did I sleep in?" He asked. "A few hours" Matthias replied. Lukas sighed, unhappy with how late he slept in.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed the sleep. You always do after we go shopping."

Lukas hummed letting Matthias push him.

**-DenNor-**

**Okay very short…. I don't care. It's 1:27AM here. I'll make the next chapter Longer…**


End file.
